Final Fantasy High: Yuna's Story
by OUfangirl15
Summary: It's a nice peaceful High School setting for the FF characters Fooled ya :P There is violence and alot of swearing in this fic WARNING: Some death and suicide.
1. Prolugue

****

Author's Note: Okay this is the first Final Fantasy High School Fic that I have written it is a crossover cause it not only has characters from Final Fantasy 6,7,8,9,10, and X-2. I would like to thank Ian Gainsbourough for a cool idea I read recently in one of his fics so on with the disclaimer.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this that are in any Final Fantasy Game or Legend of Dragoon and the whole concept of Silent Hill so I am not allowed to make money off of it but I can write all of the NON-Profit stories I want so F you lawyers you can't sue.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue 

She walked into her first class and took a seat next to a girl with pale green hair. "Hello" The girl said "I'm Terra". "I'm Yuna" She answered. "Good to meet you" Terra said. The teacher walked in. "Hello class I'm Mr. Guado" He said "And welcome to art class". Yuna felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end there was something wrong with this teacher. "Alright I'll assign some books to you" He began calling out names and handing the books to the students. The class let out and she was in a hurry to leave. She could feel his stare so she rushed down the hall.

__

A few months later

She sat at the lunch table with her friends when she saw him he was showing off one of his Blitzball moves. Terra's eyes followed her gaze. "Oh I see" She said. "What" Yuna asked. "You like Tidus don't ya" Terra asked. "What" Celes asked. "Yuna has a crush on Tidus" Terra said. "No I don't" She said. "Your blushing" Rikku said from beside her "Yunie girl you like him". "He's cute I admit" Yuna said "But I will never excite someone like him". "Don't worry I'll introduce ya" Dagger said. "NO" Yuna said but Dagger had already called Tidus over to the Table. "What's up" He asked. "Tidus I'd like ya ta meet my best friend Yuna" She said. "Hey" He said. "Hello" She said. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the main building. "Oh no I'm late for detention" She said. "What you have detention" Rikku looked at her. "Yeah for Mr. Guado" Yuna said. "Skip it" All of the girls said in unison. "Why" Yuna asked. "I hear he likes teenage girls more than a teacher should" Dagger said. "Well I have to" She said "Or he might tell my parents and then I won't be able to go to your party tonight". She ran to detention and ran in mumbling an apology. "It's all right Yuna" He said. "So where is everyone else" She asked. "They're not here yet" He said. "Okay" She felt a chill run down her spine and she knew something was wrong "Mr. Guado". He walked toward her and she backed up. "Don't worry" He said. "About what" She said. She felt the wall at her back and he trapped her between his hands. "I won't hurt you" He said and he bent down to kiss he. She tried to get away but he grabbed her hands and covered her mouth. "You won't be making any noise" He said. She bit his hand but he didn't let her go he just drug her into his office.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ppl it's me I would just like to say that yes Mr.Guado is Seymour and that I want ya ta plz R&R well anyway that's all for the fist installment of Final Fantasy High: Yuna's Story.


	2. Chapter 1

S'up G well I would jus' like ta say that the reviews I've received are totally awesome and that I think you will love it and sorry but it will be a short fic sorry so hope ya like this chapter.

****

Chapter 1

She ran crying out of Mr.Guado's Classroom and she knocked down Tidus. "I'm Sorry" She said. "It's alright" He said getting up "I wanted to ask you to come with me to Dagger's Party". "Alright" She said. "What's wrong" He asked. "Nothing" She said and ran off.

"Yuna what's wrong" Rikku asked from the driver's seat. "Nothing" Yuna answered. "You like you've been crying" Rikku said. "Nothings wrong" Yuna said. "Alright" Rikku answered. "I'm not going to the party tonight" Yuna said. "Why" Rikku asked. "I just don't think I'm in the mood to party". "I knew it" Rikku pulled to the side of the road and stopped "What's wrong". "Not this again" Yuna groaned. "If you don't tell me I'm going to force it out of you" Rikku said. "Fine" Yuna said "I saw a kitty get hit by a car". "Oh" Rikku said furrowing her brow "Fine". "You know I think I'll go" Yuna said "Tidus did ask me". "He did" Rikku squealed "Oh Yunie I'll find you the cutest outfit". "Thanks Rikku" Yuna said.

The party that night was totally awesome until the drinking started. "Rikku I wanna go home" She said. "No it's just starting" Rikku said. "Hey Yuna" Tidus said "Want a drink". "NO I don't drink beer" She said. "No soda" He said handing her an unopened can. "Thanks I don't like this party very well" She said. "Me either" He said "wanna grab some food". "Sure just let me tell Rikku where I'm…….." Her words died when she saw Rikku using materia "RIKKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING". She ran past Tidus and grabbed Rikku. "We're leaving" She said. "But Yunie I'm not high yet" Rikku said. "NO and your not getting there" She said and dragged her outside. "Yuna I'll drive you guys home" He said. "Thanks Tidus" Yuna said. They got into his car and Rikku began acting funny. "Rikku hey stay with me" Yuna was shaking her. Rikku's body started convulsing and Rikku started foaming at the mouth. "Tidus something's wrong. He looked into the back seat and said "Shit she needs to go to a hospital" He shot down the road like a rocket towards the hospital.

They pulled up to the hospital and Tidus carried her inside. "Help something's wrong with my cousin" Yuna cried to the nurse. The nurse sighed and looked up "Oh my god" The nurse paged the doctor. "I got your page what's wrong" She said. "This girls cousin started going into convulsions suddenly" The nurse said. A stretcher was brought out and Rikku was taken into the ER. Yuna was crying in the waiting room and Tidus put his arm around her. "It's my fault" Yuna sobbed. "Why" Tidus asked. "I should've insisted we go home when people stared drinking and doing drugs" Yuna said. "Yuna" Dagger came into the waiting room and hugged her "Is there any news". "No the doctor hasn't said anything" Tidus told her. "Oh, the others are on their way" Dagger told her "I should've stopped the party". "It's okay Dagger" Yuna said "It's not your fault". The other girls came into the waiting room and Yuna was surrounded by loving friends. Tidus backed off and let Yuna's friends comfort her. The doctor came out of the ER. "So any news doc" Tidus asked. "She had and a dangerous over dose of a combination of Alcohol, Roofee (I hope you spell it that way), and Materia" She said "We had to pump her stomach but she should be fine in the morning you can all go home". "Really" Yuna's face looked relieved. "I'll take you home Yuna" Tidus said "You like you need to sleep".

She went home that night had a nightmare about what happened that day.

Hey ppl Plz R&R Will Rikku live or will she die and thanks again to Ian Gainsbourough for his idea of making materia a drug and you should read his Final Fantasy High Fic.


End file.
